devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
|type=Devil Arm }} Pandora is a Devil Arm which Dante obtains in Devil May Cry 4. It is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms''Devil May Cry 4, '''Dante's Arms File — Pandora': "A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. It spells misery and disaster for countless foes.", some of them powered by the weapon's Disaster Gauge into its function, although the player only has access to seven of its forms. Appearance Pandora resembles a grey briefcase with several cracks, it has circuit looking cracks that go over each side of the box, where yellow energy flows similar to the path of a circuit, it has at near its center spike-like cracks and at the center, scaly membranes curved around a face, the face resembles a skull with three glowing yellow eyes, that are arranged like Sparda's three facial slits, basically his eyes and vertical jewel in the center of his forehead. Additionally, when transforming through its forms, the face, handles and parts of the briefcase will move and change as it extends, turns, etc. while it gains additional new features on it, such as a spade-tipped tri blade in its Grief form, pipes and vents in its Revenge form, several box-like components where missiles are fired and a seat with exhaust ports in its rear in its Argument form, frill-like organs in its Epidemic form, bandolier magazines in its Jealousy form, and many more traits for the rest of its available forms. Gameplay The Pandora is acquired from the Hell Gate after defeating Dagon in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M15|Mission 15: Fortuna Castle]]. Although it is a Devil Arm, it is treated as a Fire Arm due to its abilities. Pandora is potentially one of the most powerful weapons Dante collects throughout the Devil May Cry series. In terms of raw damage, it is only surpassed by the Gilgamesh, but its quality as a ranged weapon gives it a tactical advantage over the gauntlets. For example: PF398: Revenge can knock out The Savior with one direct hit, even with a low Disaster Gauge; PF666: Omen can instantly break enemy defenses such as shields, a Frost's ice cocoon, a Blitz's initial electric charge, and even Mephisto & Faust cloaks when fired at close range; and techniques powered by a full Disaster Gauge will kill any lesser demons in front of Dante. To compensate for this extreme power, Pandora's forms take a few seconds to activate. While in Devil Trigger state, the button combination inputs to transform the Pandora are decreased, shortening their activation times. For example; PF124: Hatred will only need half the input of the left/right code, and PF398: Revenge will only need 1 spin. Furthermore, all of Pandora's forms, excluding PF666: Omen, can be charged while in Devil Trigger. PF124: Hatred also functions as a equivelent to Lady's Kalinna Ann, since it has a slow recoil but has only three missiles. It is by far a perfect choice for heavy damage on foes, but other forms beat its own damage. PF594: Argument can also be used to float across a room as long as the Disaster Gauge lasts, much like Air Raid in previous games. It can be used to the player's advantage in two (7th and 12th) secret missions to easily finish them. Whenever activating any of Pandora's forms, excluding PF594: Argument, Dante is rendered motionless and is therefore more prone to attacks from enemies, making it risky to use Pandora against fast enemies and enemies with ranged attacks, specifically: Cutlasses, Basilisks, Blitzes (unless electric shield is removed), Frosts, Assaults (normal or Chimera), Alto Angelos, and Gladii. To use Pandora against these enemies will require experience in tactics, timing, and speed. The most effective form against any of these foes is PF422: Grief and even PF594: Argument at ranged distances. Also to compensate for PF262: Jealousy being less powerful than Pandora's other forms, it fills the Disaster Gauge the quickest. Though Pandora is perhaps one of the most difficult weapons to use, once mastered, enemies don't stand a chance. Disaster Gauge The Disaster Gauge is a firearm gauge that can only be filled with Pandora's basic forms, they will either be small or large depending on the form. The capacity of this gauge will increase when Gunslinger is upgraded. This gauge is meant for the raw power of Pandora's Gunslinger attacks, and if used, it will run out. Movesets Gun Gunslinger Style Gallery Forms PF013 - Epidemic DMC4.jpg|PF013: Epidemic PF124 - Hatred DMC4.png|PF124: Hatred PF262 - Jealousy DMC4.jpg|PF262: Jealousy PF398 - Revenge DMC4.png|PF398: Revenge PF422 - Grief DMC4.jpg|PF422: Grief PF594 - Argument DMC4.jpg|PF594: Argument PF666 - Omen DMC4.jpg|PF666: Omen File:Devil May Cry 4 - Pandora Other appearances ''Monster Hunter Frontier G'' In Monster Hunter Frontier G, Pandora's Jealousy form is available to players as a weapon in the "heavy bowgun" class. Background was a jar in Classical mythology which held all the evils of the world. It was given to the first woman, Pandora, as a gift for her wedding to Epimetheus, and because of her curiosity she disobeyed her husband and opened it, releasing all the evils of the world, except for "Hope". Pandora's ultimate move, PF666: Omen, simulates this event. "666" is considered the mentioned in the Bible, while "13" is widely considered to be an unlucky number. References Category:Devil Arms